


The gift of two[draft]

by HoldAGrudge



Category: Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldAGrudge/pseuds/HoldAGrudge
Summary: Pre made relationship and friendship with both performers with listener. Casual to CNC  . Fulfilling the listeners deepest and dark fantasy .Still working on ideas and tags
Relationships: CNC roleplay - Relationship, Married - Relationship, Threesome - Relationship





	The gift of two[draft]

(As if it were causal) Goodddd morning my love. This a position you like? (Laugh) Oh I think it’s best we don’t question how you didn’t wake up from all the moving around. Hmm what am I doing? I always have to be doing something don’t I? (Playing innocent) maybe I just wanted cuddles and for you not to get up for work- (laugh) okay okay! I can feel your glare through the blindfold 

Well you see- I have set up a little surprise for you , oh I know. I think you can already guess a few things. I’ll let you guess actually with the clues obviously given. You’re naked, handcuffed, blindfolded and I have your hair already in my fist. 

(Laughs then goes into kiss)

Well yes we’re going to fuck..but there’s more…(goes to kiss her neck) ..mhm, we can use toys if you’d like but I had something else in mind. (Now whispering) A fantasy you tried to hide from me. 

(Moving off the bed) Hmph . See my love, you let me on your laptop for a zoom meeting and (questioning it) seemingly by accident, let me into your even filthier mind. 

Oooh your eyes are probably very wide under that blindfold. 

(Laugh) you think I wouldn’t do any snooping? Mo grá you married me-you should know I would look around to find some clues of how you want to be treated in the bedroom. But you, you naughty slut -left it all for me to see. 

[pronunciation time Mo Grá= muh grah like a bra but instead it’s a ‘g’ . It means my love] 

Now was that a gasp for me calling you a slut...or me running my hand up and down your thigh? Mm fuck, maybe I should keep you all for myself

Oh what do I mean by that? You’ll see..just kiss me

(Begins to make out for a few seconds)

(Knocking on the door) 

[Hehe]

Moony: I thought you were going to call me before we started anything-she’s even handcuffed..god what a sight. 

Priest: Well heh, uhm that’s like the thing..

(Moony cuts Priest off) 

Moony: Is she okay? I didn’t mean to scare you lovely. Take off her blindfold. (pause) (in a confused tone) you should know why I’m here.. (realises) 

Oh my god you didn’t even tell her did you? 

Priest: I may have only just hinted at it but uhhh.no time like the present! So..baby, obviously you know Moony

Moony: hi.

Priest: yeah well what I was saying about the laptop and your GWA history. Baby girl, extreme sharing MM4F porn is going to catch my eye and soooo..my mind began wandering on how I can fufill this fantasy of yours. This is where my filthiest friend I have comes in-

Moony: (casually and quietly) ..fuck you too..

Priest: that is a compliment! Anyways- what I’m saying is. I know you have a fantasy and I want to make sure it happens 

Moony: _we_ do, sweetheart. So just tell me what is the plan? You were meant to text me last night but I’m guessing since she is only finding out now, you haven’t spoken about it 

Priest: yeah um..heh, that’s the funny thing I was just really busy. 

Moony: We’ve been talking about this weeks man and you still manage to forget 

Priest: we can think of something now! Or we can just fuck..I’m down for anything . My baby girl knows that. Hm? 

Priest: No you definitely said something baby

Moony: Use your words darling

(Pause)

Priest: a CNC..oh we’re in a rough mood? Well I think that would be very fun, what about you Moony? 

Moony: your wife has always had good ideas , a little kinky kidnapping is always fun.

Priest: you realise we’re not going to be easy on you? You know our safe word (pause) and the non verbal one. Right remember those Moony.

Moony: unlike you I can remember you sending me them in a text message.

Priest: ...anyway, I know I always say this but because there are two of us that doesn’t mean there should be any fear of using your safewords. 

Moony: you can back out at any time 

  
  
  



End file.
